Annual Winter Visitation
by Shi-shiNata
Summary: Thor was not the first to be banished from Asgard, no, the first was Loki over twenty years before. Stripped powerless by his father, his life is saved by a short ten year old. Now he owe's the kid a life debt. Her only request in payment of that life debt? That Loki come and play with her for one week every year until the day she dies. T for safety.
1. Prelude

**Okay, so I went to the theater's to watch the new Thor right around the same time as Frozen, and when I got home, I immediately looked into crossovers of the two. To my dismay, I realized everyone was shipping ElsaJack and almost nobody had seemed to see the potential for a Thor/Avengers/Frozen crossover. So I came up with this bright idea! Oh, there is so much that I want to scream to the world about this story! But that would be spoiling~**

**This is going to begin around twenty-five to thirty years before The Avengers takes place. And because my best friend (Yes, Shi-shi, I'm talking about you) is a huge fan of Loki, this is going to be written as a belated Christmas present to her. (I told you I would get you a better present!) The Frozen crossover is not going to be obvious for a few chapters (or rather, a few years down in the timeline), so sit back, relax, and enjoy.**

"But it was just a joke, father!" Loki cried out angrily.

"It was only children's folly, dear. Surely children's folly doesn't merit temporary banishment?" Frigga tried to console her husband. Odin wouldn't hear of it however. More argument rose in the hall, most called for a harsher punishment but a few were arguing in Loki's favor.

Odin stood from his chair and all in the hall went silent. "The first time, it was children's folly, but the fourth? No son of mine is an oppressor, a ruffian, a rascal, a bully!" Odin called out to the hall. Then he turned directly to Frigga. "And if he isn't capable of learning his lesson because his mother is softening the blow, then he shall learn his lesson where you can't protect him. Guards!"

Loki wondered where it had gone all wrong as he was marched out of the palace in chains. It was only meant to be a joke! And the simpletons had asked for it, allowing themselves to be pranked so easily! And even then, normal people don't fall for the same trick twice in one week, let alone four times?

"Father, all I did was raise their awareness to such follies, now they are more prepared to handle themselves if others commit such folly. They should be thanking me!" he tried once more to plead to his father. The guards wrapped his chains to Odin saddle, while Odin ignored his younger son.

"Father! Listen to me! I did nothing wrong! What doesn't kill a person only makes them stronger! All I did was give controlled means of making such happen!" Loki's pleas rang to deaf ears as Odin rode through the streets of Asgard to Heimdall. Whispers followed with every step the company took, and the citizens pointed fingers at Loki, wondering what he had done to merit such a punishment from the All-father. It continued as such, Loki's pleading, the whispering, and Odin's silence until Heimdall himself stood in front of the duo.

By then Odin had had enough. "Enough Loki! Enough! If you are so insistent that what doesn't kill a person will only make them stronger, then you'd better hope you become stronger through your banishment, for all pleads you make will fall to deaf ears once you reach Misgard." Loki was pushed forward, and Odin himself rolled up Loki's sleeve and placed a golden manacle in place of his chains. "Only when you have learned your lesson, Loki Odinson, will your magic be return to you and will you be allowed to return to Asgard."

Odin turned to Heimdall and silently gave his permission for the bifrost to be opened, then turned to look at his still struggling and pleading son.

"Goodbye, Loki." Those were the last words Loki heard before being tossed to Midgard. Heimdall closed the bifrost, and the guards started to leave. Odin stared at the bifrost for a long time before saying. "Learn you lesson soon, my son." He turned away from the bifrost with a quick glance to Heimdall and walked away.

Heimdall gave a short bow to his king, then turned his attention back to the expansion of space. There were many worlds to watch, including (or perhaps especially) Misgard.

**What do you think so far? And no, Loki is not going to end up in Elsa's ice palace. ^.^ I'm probably going to update another chapter today, and then you will get an idea as to what direction this story is going to go. I hate getting food poisoning, but hey, I get to stay home from classes and write all day long so HA!**

**With much love,**

**Nata**

**P.S. Review! Or who knows what's going to happen to poor, powerless Loki. Bwahahahaha! *Cough* Did I really do that? I'm not evil! Really! Okay, maybe slightly.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I give you Chapter 1.**

In the small kingdom of Arendelle, a little dirty blond haired girl with crystal blue eyes was out playing in the winter's cold. She was practicing her ice skating for a race the next day, with only a snowman for company as it's lifeless stone eyes watched her skate back and forth as fast as she could across the ice.

The girl came to a slow stop and looked across the pond, her foot lowered onto the snowy land behind her, her fingers clenched in anticipation, and with a mighty war cry, she charged. Her skates took one step in front of the other as she glided across the pond in full speed. Her eyes never wavered from her target -the other bank across the pond. She lowered herself to make herself smaller against the icy wind that chapped across her face. In her head she was counting the seconds, trying to beat her time for her last rush, and when she neared her marker, she slowed to a stop.

Dang it! She had been so close! She had nearly shaved a second off of her best time! She panted a bit and glided over to her snowman, ready to take a break. She'd been racing back and forth on the ice for a little more then an hour now, and she was tired. She plopped down to her perfect snowman and looked into his lifeless eyes. The snowman's twig arms were opened just so, and it felt like he was welcoming her in for a warm hug.

She gently wrapped her arms around her icy friend, and felt the tears of frustration fall down her cheeks.

"I'm never going to get it right!" She screamed. She collapsed next to the snowman and looked up at the grey sky. "What am I going to do, Olaf? The race is tomorrow and Prince Alrekr will never let me forget if I loose to him or one of his stupid friends tomorrow. I mean, it's like he has no other purpose in life except to make mine as miserable as possible. He's already chased off all my friends."

The snowman gave no answer to the girl's inquiry.

"It's not like the answer is just going to fall out of the sky."

The clouds parted and a beam of light shot down to earth, landing in the middle of the lake. The girl shot up and shielded her eyes from the bright light, and when it finally fell away, there was a strange man standing in the middle of the lake.

The girl's jaw dropped open as she stared at the stranger. She looked up to the sky and screamed, "I could also use some hot chocolate, a puppy, and a new best friend!" There was a pause, but a second light did not follow.

"What in the realms are you yapping about, mortal?" a voice asked. The girl turned her attention back to the man.

"Nothing." she said quickly. She got up and started to walk on the ice when a large crack sounded. Both looked to the stranger's feet. Along with a circle of weird markings was a long crack right between his legs.

"Don't move." She cautioned. The man stayed still, his eyes wide with fear as he looked at the crack between his legs. The girl took a slow step onto the ice, pleased that no further cracks had been made where she stepped, she took another.

More cracking filled the air, and they both saw tiny cracks branching off of the original crack in between the stranger's legs. "Move!" she screamed at him. The man jumped to the side, trying to avoid the circle that had damaged the ice, but he was too short, and the girl watched in horror as the ice gave way and the man fell through. She ran back to land to grab a rope out of her backpack, a precaution that she had thought useless at the time, but was now grateful to have. She ran to the tree nearest to the bank and was counting seconds as she tied two quick knots- one around her, and the other around the tree.

The girl ran across the pond to the hole in the lake, she jumped into the frigid depts. It took a few scary moments to get over the shock the sudden cold was giving her system, but she opened her eyes and tried to look through the blurry darkness for the stranger she had just met.

Her eyes stung badly, and the cold water felt as though it was starting to pierce through her skin. There! A flash of pale skin caught her attention and she swam towards it. It was an arm. She grabbed the arm and started swimming back up to the surface. The man was heavy, but she broke through the thin sheet of ice that had already started to form. She used the rope to pull them both out of the water. She shivered and looked at the strange man.

He wasn't breathing.

Remembering a trick her brother had used on her when she was choking, she slammed her arms against the man's stomach. The man's eyes flew open and he started to cough out water.

The girl shivered. "Fire. W-we need f-fire." She stuttered out. The two of them crawled back to land and then pulled her backpack open again. Her brother had given her emergency equipment in case she got caught up in the storm that was coming. Originally he hadn't wanted her to go out at all, but in her stubbornness she hadn't listened and he eventually gave up and handed her the backpack. She was glad to have it now.

"W-we need to keep m-moving. F-find f-firewood." She told the man. The man nodded, shivered, and went to grab a nearby dead and fallen tree that was sticking out of the snow. The tree wasn't heavy, but the girl could see it looked like a huge burden to a man that was struggling to move. The girl dug through the snow until she reached dirt, the man broke the dread tree, and with the help of a lighter, they had a fire going. Being near the fire helped, but she was still freezing.

She pulled out a blanket and a change of clothes.

"D-don't look." She warned the man from the sky. She changed and then handed him the blanket. She stayed near the fire as the man took off his wet clothes. He returned shortly with the blanket wrapped around his body. They both drew closer to the fire.

"Y-you saved my life." The man said.

"What else w-was I going to d-do?" the girl replied. "I'm Sara." she told him.

The man was silent, he did not reply to her unspoken question. "If your not going to tell me your name, then I'm going to have to make one up for you." She finally said to him. She looked around until her eyes landed on her snowman. "Well?" She asked him again. Sara knew he could talk, he was just being stubborn. "Fine then. Your name is Olaf, and I declare that you like warm hugs!" There was an incredulous silence. The man, now dubbed Olaf, was staring at her like some sort of alien. "When we're all warmed up, do you want to build a snowman?" The staring continued.

**So? What do you think? Anyone have any idea who Sara is supposed to be? (They didn't name her in the movie so I made up a name for her.) If you can, you get an imaginary hug from "Olaf" ^.~ * * And no, Shi-shi, you can't guess because you already know.**

**With Love,**

**Nata**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm baaa~ack! And go crystalsnowfury for guessing correctly! (Digital hug from "Olaf".) This story is just so much fun to write! I love comedy~. Thank you everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed this story, you guys make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.**

When the pair had finally finished fighting winter's chill, the sun had disappeared behind the white wall of winter's oncoming storm. It was too late for the pair to take the long tread down to Arendelle, so the pair had settled in a nearby cave. The harsh winds of the storm were whistling their tune against the cave's entrance; Olaf and Sara stuck closer to the warmth of the fire.

Sara looked out the mouth of the cave and tried to see through the white wall of falling snow. "Maybe I should have just stayed inside today..." Sara muttered. "I mean, winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle with my brother-" Sara looked to Olaf and realized her mistake. "No! I mean, it's good that I was outside because otherwise we would have never met and you might of drowned and I'm not saying that I shouldn't have saved you and- I'm going to be quiet now." Sara threw her head to her hands as her cheeks turned bright red.

A slight smile was fighting to live on Olaf's face, but the smile died when Sara looked up. "So, um, how in the world am I going to make this less awkward, ay uh, do you want to build a snowman? I mean, it doesn't have to be a snowman if you don't want it to be and I really should have kept my mouth shut." Sara was a bit grateful that she was stuck with Olaf and not some weirdo or Prince Alrekr, since her older brother had warned her about weirdo's and Prince Alrekr was a pain on a good day.

Olaf never opened his mouth, never made a sound, never even gave a chuckle during her entire speech, so Sara was feeling a bit put out.

"You're not mute, are you? 'Cause I'm starting to think I imagined your talking earlier."

For once, Olaf opened his mouth.

"I am not, I'm simply enjoying your endless free entertainment." He drawled out in a bored flat voice.

Sara let out a heavy gasp staggered to her feet, pointing at Olaf. "Y-you talked! I can't believe it! You talked! I wasn't imagining it! I'm actually not crazy-" Olaf just watched her as she walked back and forth in the cave. Endless entertainment indeed.

"I must ask, are you capable of actually performing any tasks other than rescuing drowning persons or moving your mouth?"

Sara glared at her dark haired, green-eyed companion. "Now that's just mean." Sara sat back down in front of the fire. "So where you from?"

"Asgard." Sara grinned from her seat and giggled.

"Right, and I suppose you're Thor?" Olaf looked offended.

"If you are asking if I'm a simpering idiot, then no. I am Loki." Olaf proclaimed.

Sara rolled her eyes. "Right. Of course you are, Olaf."

"You dare question me, mortal? I am Prince Loki of Asgard." There was no way Sara was going to believe that. He was a good liar, Sara would admit, but Loki? Ha! Yeah right.

"Whatever you say, Olaf." Sara stretched and checked out Olaf's and her clothes. She had laid them out near the fire earlier to dry, and they actually looked dry by now. She picked up the now stiff clothes and was satisfied that they had dried out.

She peeked at the clothes Olaf had been wearing earlier, and remembered his appearance in a flash of light. Obviously Olaf had to have come from somewhere, but Asgard? No way. She smiled a bit as she gathered his clothes and handed them to her dark haired, green eyed new friend. Wherever Olaf had come from, somebody must have sent him to her for him to have arrived the way he did. He was sent to be her new best friend. She was sure of it!

Olaf was a gift that she would forever treasure, even if she did wonder if he hit his head earlier.

The next morning the storm had died down enough for the duo to make the trek down to Arendelle. On their way down, they heard voices calling out her name. "That sounds like my dad and brother." Sara picked up her pace and ran toward the voices. "Daddy!" She yelled, seeing if he could hear her.

"Sara? Where are you?" She heard her dad call out.

Sara almost tripped a couple times going down the mountain. Once the rescue party was in sight, her face brightened up, and she sprinted to them. "Daddy!"

Her dad swept her up into his arms and embraced her. "I was so worried about you."

Sara's older brother joined in the hug. "That is the last time I let you come up here by yourself."

Sara pushed away from the hug and smiled. "I wasn't alone though. I had Olaf with me."

Her brother - Havardr- shook his head. "That snowman of yours probably didn't help you through this storm."

"Not my snowman, silly." She turned her body and pointed to the tall, dark haired man she had deemed Olaf. "Olaf, my new friend." She leaned closer to her brother's ear and whispered. "He says he's actually Loki from Asgard. I'm pretty sure he bumped his head earlier."

Her brother's protective side sparked. "Where did you meet him?"

"I met him yesterday. I saved him from drowning, then we both stayed in a cave to escape the storm. Thanks for packing the backpack for me, those extra clothes and blankets came in handy." She hugged him.

Her father noticed the expression on Havardr's face and was quick to speak up. "Now, I'm sure it isn't as bad as it sounds, Havardr. Don't do anything-..."

"You did what?!" Havardr charged forward at Olaf and swung his fist, landing a hit directly in the face. Olaf landed in a harsh thud, and Havardr gave him a stern kick in the stomach.

Sara scrambled out of her father's arms and ran to Olaf. "No, Havardr! He didn't do anything bad!" She yelled and kneeled down to where Olaf was now lying in a daze.

"Owww…" Olaf wheezed out.

Havardr looked down at his sister and shrugged. "Oops." He unconvincingly and blandly stated

Sara lightly touched her fingertips against the bruised area on Olaf's face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for him to hit you."

Her father walked over and bent down. "Well, I guess we should get you both inside." He propped Olaf over his shoulder and started walking him down the mountain. He gave his son a thumbs up as he passed by. Havardr smiled proudly and followed behind them, holding his sister's hand as they went.

They made it down the mountain, through the castle's village and into their apartment. Sara's dad tossed Olaf onto the couch and smiled as he groaned in pain. "Sorry, I guess I sometimes forget my own strength."

Sara ran into the apartment and checked out Olaf's face. A purple ring was already starting to form around his eye, and there was a bit of blood from a small cut on his cheek. "Dad! Can you get some antiseptic and a bandage for his cut? Oh! And an ice pack too!

Her dad disappeared into the kitchen to retrieve said objects while Sara swept Olaf's hair from his face. "Are you okay? I'm sorry about Dad and Havardr, they're a bit protective of me." she consoled.

Olaf gritted his teeth and muttered under his breath. "Really? I haven't noticed."

Sara's dad returned holding the antiseptic and some bandages. Sara eyed the antiseptic wearily. "Why'd you grab that one dad? That's the one that hurts a lot."

"I know."

As Sara treated Olaf, her dad and her brother sat in the kitchen nearby and chatted. "I would have waited to hear the entire story before punching him, but either way, good job."

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! Shi-shi thought Sara's brother and Dad were a little over the top, but I thought they were perfect. What do you think?**

**I think I almost feel bad for Loki. Almost. Mainly because he always get's his revenge, even if it's not right away.**

**With Love,**

**Nata**


	4. Chapter 3

**Happy Valentines Day! Because of a wonderfully timed winter snow storm, I have no classes! Yay! This entire chapter took a while to write, because I roped Shi-shi into helping me write this and we had...issues with computers and the internet. We are getting to the end of Loki's punishment. Just another chapter (maybe two) before he is forced to learn his lesson. Afterwords it will be sporadic days over a period of years from their yearly weeks together.**

It had taken longer than anticipated for the family to wrap up Olaf, call off the search party, and settle back into their little home in town. By the time they had finally finished, most of the family had forgotten about their little problem.

They were soon reminded when they reentered their house, turned on the lights, and were met with the sight of a (unknown to them) snoozing Asgardian god. Sara giggled at her friend, rushed over to his couch-side and jumped on his stomach.

A rather loud groan of pain reached the party's ears. Havardr and Sara's father chuckled darkly.

"Olaf! Wake up!"

"For Odin's sake, Mortal." He sat up once she scooted herself off of him.

Sara's father walked over and sat in the chair adjacent to the couch. "Do you have a place to stay tonight?"

Olaf regained his composure and remembered the events that had taken place the day before. He grumbled under his breath at the thought of his father dumping him here on Midgard without his magic and no provisions. "No, I don't." He answered.

"He's not staying here." Havardr was quick to pipe in. His words were almost lost with the exclamation of, "Oh! Can he stay here, Daddy? Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!" from his sister.

"Silence, you two." Their father had many thoughts passing through his mind. He wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to let him stay here, but he also couldn't just throw him into the street, especially in the middle of the winter. "Alright," he stood from his seat, "You can stay here tonight," Havardr slumped in his seat while Sara hugged Olaf, "-and we will talk more about this tomorrow." Havardr gained a gleam in his eye, and the patriarch could only hope not to go bald/grey over the next several days.

Olaf was starting to turn purple from Sara's choke hold, so he let the gleam fall from his mind and moved to keep his daughter from strangling their house guest.

*** Havardr***

Havardr waited until it was dark, and the house was silent. Well, it was as silent as it gets with his father's snoring. Taking a marker from Sara's art supplies, Havardr crept to the guest room where Olaf was sleeping. He kept himself low and his movement silent to not wake the victim. He entered the room and moved to the bedside. He removed the cap from the marker and made all of his previous art teachers proud.

Once his masterpiece was completed, he sneaked out of the guest room but was halted by another presence in the hallway.

"Havardr, what are you doing in Olaf's room?" The little voice questioned him.

Havardr covered her mouth and shushed her. "What are you doing awake?" He whispered.

"I was thirsty." Sara tilted her head and noticed the beautiful artwork on Olaf's face. "Why is there marker Olaf's face?"

Havardr glanced back at Olaf to make sure he is still asleep before picking Sara up and carrying her to the kitchen. "I wanted to make Olaf feel welcome." He tried to answer, but with the confused look on Sara's face, he continued on. "It's a guy thing." Her mouth formed a perfect 'O' then nodded. He had said such things before, and she had learned to just except it.

Havardr retrieved a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water. Sara took the glass, drank the water then set the cup in the sink. He walked her back to her room, placed her back in her bed, handed her the stuffed reindeer she slept with, and tucked her in. Before he was able to escape, she asked him, "What does 'pervert' mean?"

He froze in his tracks. He really should have thought the whole, 'mess up Olaf's face' thing through. If he didn't come up with a good reply, she would ask their father, and their father would end up killing him. Maybe he should have gone a little easier on Olaf. Pervert was a strong word…. nah.

Havardr placed a creepy smile on his face. "A pervert is a person who comes into little kid's bedrooms and kidnaps them. He take the kids to his evil lair and then eats them alive!" He made big gestures to intensify the story.

Sara threw her blanket over her head. "Don't let the pervert get me!" She yelled quietly.

Havardr came over and sat on the edge of her bed. "As long as you don't say that word, he won't come get you." He reassured her. "But if you ever say that word, the you-know-what will come and take you away!"

Sara clung onto her brother. "No! I don't want to be eaten!"

Havardr smoothed her back. "I'll make sure that the you-know-what won't get you, but you have to do something in return."

With fear-filled eyes, Sara looked up at him. "What do I need to do?"

Havardr leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You have to make sure you never say that word in front of dad, and you can't tell Olaf about the marker on his face no matter what." He sat back up and wrapped his arm around her. "If you don't do those two things, I will keep you safe."

Sara nodded. "I won't ever do that. I promise."

Havardr stood up from her bed. "Good. Now go to sleep or other monsters will know you are awake and will come get you."

As if he said the magic words, Sara laid down and tried her best to fall asleep.

Havardr smiled and went back to his room, hoping none of this would come back to haunt him later.

***Olaf (cough Loki cough)***

Olaf was the god of mischief and lies, as such, even without his powers, he could usually guess when such mischief was placed on him. Olaf hated that he was so dependent on these creatures, but unfortunately, there wasn't much he could do…

"Olaf!" Just wonderful. What did the female child ape want now?

"Yes?" he asked. "For what reason are you forcing your presence upon me today?" The child was standing at the door of the room wearing thick garments, most likely showing that she was planning to go out into the dreadful weather soon. He squinted his eyes at her coat. What in the world was a dalek? And why would someone name a doctor 'who'?

The girl's face naturally fell into an easy grin. She ran over to the bed and jumped on top of him. He pushed her off him with veiled annoyance and the child giggled.

"The sky's away, Olaf. So I'm awake!" more giggling persisted. The girl sat back up on the bed and added. "Besides, we're going shopping today!" The girl hopped off the bed, dragging him along with her to the entry room where her father and brother were waiting for them. The child's particularly ape-like brother was smirking at him, while the father kept glancing between him and the man's son.

"Come on. There is a used clothes store not far from here where we can pick up some things for you." Olaf followed them, and the moment he stepped out the house, he gazed suspiciously at the boy-ape. The fool had done something to him. Of that, Olaf knew for certain. He just couldn't figure out what.

While the quartet walked, people sniggered as they pointed at him, mother's pulled their children away and covered their eyes, while a few gazed at him with looks of pity. He was Loki, he was a god. An ant does not pity the boot.

The store was not far, and they soon arrived. When Olaf looked at his reflection on the glass window, he was livid. When his powers returned, Olaf would ensure that the boy-ape died a very slow and painful death.

When they walked into the store he found the nearest gentleman's room and got to work on removing the face graffiti. It took him a good while to remove the ink from his face, but he was not about to leave the gentleman's room with words such as 'Pervert' and illustrated mustaches.

When the ink was finally all gone. He rejoined his prefered ape (the girl) and her… family group. The girl hugged him as soon as the door closed behind him. He pat her head (she wasn't all that bad, an ape sure, but not like her ape brother.) as he shot his fiercest death glare at the boy-ape. Yes, a slow and painful death indeed.

The patriarch of the family bought him some used -as much as he loathed to say it- garments and it was finally time to return to their nest. To his amusement, the child literally ran into another child along the way. One that she apparently did not like in the slightest.

***Normal POV***

"Sara!" the boy exclaimed. Havardr and his father exchanged amused looks between them and made themselves comfortable to watch Arendelle's favorite pass-time. Several other people in the street stopped to watch as well. Olaf's interest was piqued

"Alrekr." She spat his name. "What are you doing here?"

"That's Prince Alrekr to you." said child. The arrogance in his voice was evident.

Prince Alrekr put his hand up, signalling that he could handle this on his own. "I'm going down to the ice rink to practice for the race." He gestured to the skates he was carrying. "Not that I need it, but I gotta make sure I stay at the top. The ice race is tonight. It had been moved after the- commotion yesterday."

Sara crossed her arms and smirked. "What? Scared that I might beat you this year?"

"As if. Prince Alrekr is twice the skater you will ever be." The boy accompanying the prince spoke up.

The prince shot a glare at the boy then looked back to Sara. "You might as well not even compete. You already know that you are going to lose." He smirked. "Unless you want to embarrass yourself again."

"Shut up!"

Olaf leaned over to join the conversation. "Now you are just being rude. You haven't even introduced me to your fellow primates."

Sara calmed the anger rising inside her enough to introduce them. "Olaf, this is Prince Alrekr. Prince Alrekr, this is Olaf."

"Like your snowman?" he asked in a confused tone, just like her brother the day before.

Olaf was slightly offended to again be referred to as the snowman. He liked to think he was much better than a snowman. As the two argued back and forth, the crowd seemed to notice that this wasn't one of their more explosive arguments and continued on. Eventually, even her father and brother continued on to their house, leaving Sara, Olaf, Alrekr, and child-bodyguard in the streets.

As Olaf watched the two argue, the boy's feeling for Sara became a little more than obvious to him. A smirk slowly found it's way on his face, and he somehow managed to escort the group to a more private setting before continuing on with his master plan.

Now out of the way of the more public eye, Olaf leaned over to Sara's ear and whispered. She turned a bright red, and Alrekr started to turn a little pink as well (although Alrekr's pink was in anger.)

"What in the world did you say to her?" he demanded.

"Nothing that concerns you, a child." Olaf said in a condescending tone. Sara looked back and forth between the two, not really understanding what was going on. Olaf dropped down to his knees and wrapped Sara in a hug, smirking at Alrekr. Alrekr's face when from pink to red as his anger turned to rage.

Sara, happy to be hugged by Olaf, hugged him back.

"Hello, pitiful mortal, I am Olaf, and I like warm hugs from Sara here."

"I hate you." Alrekr muttered.

Sara pulled back from her hug and turned to Alrekr. "Alrekr! Don't hate Olaf! He's my friend!"

"He's not your friend, Sara! He's taking advantage of you!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!" Sara grabbed Olaf's hand and tugged him away from a fuming Alrekr.

As the two walked away, Olaf turned his head back and smirked in victory.

Alrekr gave Olaf an I'm-watching-you gesture with his gloved hands.

Once Sara and Olaf turned the corner, Sara started muttering about how much she despised the prince, but she was cut off when something caught her eye in the store they were next to. She squealed an excited girlish squeal and pulled Olaf into the store. Olaf's expression went from victory to horror looking at the item now in Sara's hands.

"No."

"You said you were from Asgard so you have to wear it!"

"I am not wearing something with a poor mockery of my oaf of a brother's face on it!" he hissed.

"Awwwwww! Please!" She pleaded with him. She put on her best pair of puppy eyes to help.

"No."

Sara pouted but then smiled. "Alright, I guess I'll just have to ask my brother to help get it on you."

"You are despicable."

**Again, Happy Valentines Day! And if you were in the snow storm's path too, then stay safe! Oh! And Shi-shi! You're an angel, you know that? **

**With Love,**

**Nata**


End file.
